Amatsu Clan
Clan Overall Description and History The Amatsu are a clan who can trace their lineage to the Land of grass during the second great shinobi war. They were a small group of monks who tilled the land and grew many herbs and crops. Also they were known for their worship of a mighty sun goddess known as Amaterasu. The clan claimed that this devoted worship bestowed them their kkg known as Amaterasu's Blessing. This kkg gave the clan boosted abilities while in sunlight and even allowed them to utilize sunlight for their techniques to give it an extra oomph. Eventually The Amatsu were driven out of the land of grass around the third shinobi war and went on a track that led them to the Land of iron. There they learned of the art of the Samurai and quickly adopted it. Using their skills of farming and construction tricks The Amatsu built large greenhouses to feed the people of the land of iron. When the other Samurai clan left The Amatsu followed as well and eventually settled in Chokagakure. There they helped build the village by leading agricultural projects. Eventually the Amatsu started a company called Tomiaru which grows crops for all of the Samurai village as well as herbs and medication the clan has created with their generations of medical practice. Clan Traits Cosmetic Blonde hair, Blue eyes, Pale skin, and 5.5 feet tall on average. Personality traits Patient, Selfless, Highly Religious, Hopeless Romantics, Peaceful, and Naive. Strengths (up to two) Positive - Intelligence - Above Average Positive - Speed - Superior Weaknesses (up to two) Negative - Taijutsu - Below Average Negative - Strength - Inferior Abilities The Amatsu are gifted with their kkg known as Amaterasu's Blessing. This allows the user to absorb sunlight through their skin and enhance their physical abilities. They are also able to use this solar energy to increase their techniques strength. (Solar energy does not replace chakra cost. That would be dumb :/) The Amatsu's teachings And the Samurai Code fills them with confidence in any fight. Their teachings state that Amaterasu is always protecting them so members of the clan generally feel like they can not lose a fight. With their particularly fast strikes and unshakeable will this is almost true. Their teachings however also dictate that they are to never start a fight and heal all who need it. As such the Amatsu have tons of training in first aid and even surgery. Kekkei Genkai: Amaterasu's Blessing is a kkg held by the Amatsu Clan. This kkg allows the Amatsu to absorb sunlight through there skin in a process much like photosynthesis. The solar energy they absorb is then used to enhance their bones and tissue. Their strength, speed and durability are increased by .60% after absorbing as much solar energy as they can. In an enviorment with harsh sunlight this takes 30 minutes, in fair weather this takes 1 hour, and in cloudy weather it takes 2 hours. The Amatsu are able to use this solar energy to also boost their techniques. This makes the attack more powerful but also removes solar energy from their body. The Amatsu can not keep Amaterasu's blessing on indefinitely or else it will lead to medical problems from too much solar radiation. As such they must activate it shortly before or during battle. One can tell Amaterasu's blessing is active because their skin will softly glow. Clan Abilities: Jutsu: Name, Rank, What it does, At what cost. write if these Jutsu are limited to only your clan Jutsu: Name, Rank, What it does, At what cost. write if these Jutsu are limited to only your clan Clan Achievements List: Helped feed a village of samurai in a frozen tundra enviorment by building greenhouses. A long history of medical advancements allow them to heal the general populous around them. Established the Tomiaru agriculture and medical company which helps feed and heal the samurai villages. Recent Clan History The Amatsu's Company Tomiaru has made great strides since it's creation. Their crop fields stretch for miles and produce the finest fruits. Medicinal herbs are grown in large and elaborate green houses where they can be watched over with care. The Amatsu on the other hand have not faired as well. Over the years their numbers have dropped due to countless battles. Now there are only 15 of this great clan. Family Tree Subaru-Head of Clan (Npc) Sabaku-Ceo of Tomiaru (Npc) Ocha-Farmer (Npc) Tomi-Farmer (Npc) Yuki-sushi chef (Npc) Osamu-Samurai (Npc) Masaru-Samurai (Npc) Kuan-Samurai (Npc) Onizuka-Samurai (Npc) Sakura-Samurai (Npc) Schinichi-Samurai/Father (Npc) Kiyana-Samurai/Mother (Npc) Ikayaki-Samurai/Sister (Npc) Hoki-Samurai (soon to be oc) Choko-Infant/Brother (Npc)